1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to a castor for a chair or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional castor comprises a shaft, a mounting bracket pivotally mounted on the shaft and a wheel rotatably mounted on the mounting bracket. The shaft is mounted on the bottom of an object, such as a chair, cart, cabinet, shelf and the like. When the castor is moved, the wheel is rotated on the mounting bracket, and the mounting bracket is rotated on the shaft. Thus, the castor is moved freely so as to support and move the object. However, the castor does not have a braking function so that the object is not positioned in place exactly and stably, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.